1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine, and more particularly to a worktable for a cutting machine, wherein the worktable comprises a cutting end support provided on an end portion of a guiding rail to support a work piece so as to enhance the quality of cutting work.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional worktable comprises a table body having a working surface for placing a work piece thereon and at least a guiding rail indented on the working surface, and a guiding member, having an opening, mounted on an edge of the table body wherein the guiding rail is extended to the opening of the guiding member in such a manner that when the work piece is placed on the working surface of the table body, a corner portion of the work piece is positioned at the opening of the guiding member in a suspended manner, as shown in FIG. 1B.
Accordingly, a cutting machine, which is arranged to support on the table body, comprises a saw blade rotatably supported over the table body wherein the work piece on the table body is cut or shaped by the saw blade along the guiding rail. However, the conventional work body has several drawbacks.
When the saw blade starts to cut the work piece along the guiding rail, the saw blade can precisely cut on the work piece because the bottom portion of the work piece is supported on the working surface of the table body. However, when the saw blade is slid out of the guiding rail to finish cutting the corner portion of the work piece, the corner portion of the work piece may crack. Since the corner portion of the work piece has no support with respect to the worktable, the rotational cutting force of the saw blade will exert on the work piece. Therefore, the corner portion of the work piece, which is relatively fragile, will be easily cracked. Since the work piece, such as ceramic tile, marble or natural stone, is expensive, a little crack portion of the work piece may be useless or must be thrown away. Otherwise, the user must repair the cracked work piece by filing the crack thereof, so as to highly increase the manufacturing cost of the work piece.
Moreover, the worktable is usually made of stiffness material, such as steel, that provides less friction between the working surface and a bottom surface of the work piece. Therefore, when the work piece is placed on the working surface of the table body, the work piece may have an intention to unavoidably slide on the working surface by the cutting force of the saw blade so as to provide an inaccurate cutting work.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a worktable for a cutting machine, wherein the worktable comprises a cutting end support provided on an end portion of a guiding rail to support a work piece so as to enhance the quality of cutting work.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a worktable for a cutting machine, wherein the cutting end support is extended from the end portion of the guiding rail to form a reinforcing layer that covers on a table body of the worktable and provides an anti-skidding working surface which can prevent an unwanted sliding movement of the work piece when the work piece is placed on the working surface during the cutting process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a worktable for a cutting machine, wherein the cutting end support is capable of being cut by a saw blade of the cutting machine to form a cutting groove in such a manner that when a corner portion of the work piece is substantially supported on the cutting end support of the supporting member the cutting end support ensures the cutting alignment of the work piece when the saw blade is slid through the cutting groove.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a worktable for a cutting machine, wherein since the cutting groove must be formed by the saw blade cutting through the cutting end support, the cutting groove, having a width slightly larger than a thickness of the saw blade, is mechanically fitted for the corresponding saw blade slidably passing through.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a worktable for a cutting machine, wherein the cutting end support is an integral one-piece body provided at the end portion of the guiding rail before the cutting groove is formed. In other words, the cutting end support functions as a manufacture warrantee to ensure the cutting machine is brand new and no one use it before when the cutting groove is not formed on the cutting end support yet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a worktable for a cutting machine, wherein no expensive or complicated part is required to employ in the present invention and the worktable does not require to altering its original structural design, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the worktable.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a worktable for a cutting machine which comprises a saw blade rotatably supported over the worktable, wherein the worktable comprises:
a table body having an upper surface and at least a guiding rail formed on the upper surface wherein the guiding rail, having an opening end portion extended from an edge of the table body, is adapted for guiding a cutting pathway of the saw blade when the saw blade is suspendedly slid along the guiding rail on the table body; and
a cutting end support mounted on the table body at the opening end portion of the guiding rail wherein the cutting end support is adapted for supporting an edge portion of a work piece when the work piece is placed on the table body;
whereby, the saw blade is arranged to cut through the cutting end support to form a cutting groove when the saw blade is suspendedly slid along the opening end portion of the guiding rail in such a manner that a bottom side of the edge portion of the work piece is substantially supported by the cutting end support when the saw blade cuts the edge portion of the work piece through the cutting groove.
Alternatively, the present invention provides a worktable for a cutting machine which comprises a saw blade rotatably supported over the worktable, wherein the worktable comprises:
a table body having an upper surface and at least a guiding rail formed on the upper surface wherein the guiding rail, having an opening end portion extended from an edge of the table body, is adapted for guiding a cutting pathway of the saw blade when the saw blade is suspendedly slid along the guiding rail on the table body; and
a cutting end support which is mounted on the table body at the opening end portion of the guiding rail and has a cutting groove having a width slightly larger than a thickness of the saw blade, wherein the cutting end support is adapted for substantially supporting an edge portion of a work piece when the work piece is placed on the table body such that the saw blade is arranged to slidably cut the edge portion of the work piece along the cutting groove.